Recuerdo
by Aglaiacirce
Summary: Conocerte libera la sinceridad en tus acciones y palabras. La promesa de una joven y la voluntad de un hombre para creer unirá sus destinos.


Sin anestesia chicos, es la primera vez que publico una historia. Esta es una adaptación sobre uno de los one-shot que forman parte de la colección _Bus Hashiru_ de la mangaka _Yumeka, Sumomo,_ siguiendo el orden de publicación esta sería la segunda de siete historias cortas publicadas, su nombre es _Sakura Street Bus Stop._

Hubo partes que cree otras que simplemente adapte a nuestros queridos Kakashi y Sakura, mientras que la historia base sigue siendo la misma o eso creo. De verdad espero que la disfruten y si tienen algo de tiempo me dejen saber que tal lo he hecho.

 _Aglaiacirce_

* * *

De camino a la parada del autobús que lo acercaría a su hogar como de costumbre, no pudo evitar recordar aquella promesa. Sus pies se movían por su cuenta y su mente viajaba a otros lugares buscando por ella. Casi tropieza con un escalón de la acera pero término abordando el transporte con éxito.

\- Otra vez tomando el bus, sensei - Escucho decir a dos de sus alumnas de tercer año.

\- Debería comprarse un auto - culmino una de ellas con burla. Y mientras se alejaban las escucho hablar entre ellas – Aun usa esa bufanda, está bastante vieja, ¿no crees? – susurro hacia la otra alumna, creyendo no ser escuchada.

Instintivamente sus dedos viajaron hasta la bufanda para acomodarla en su lugar. Sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de la persona que se la había obsequiado hace cinco años. Sintiéndose incomodo en su asiento se movió un poco para estar más cerca de la ventana y sentir el viento en su rostro.

 _Recuerdo_

 _Decidió que esos 15 minutos de receso que le quedaban hasta la próxima clase los usaría para leer un poco de su preciado libro. Sentándose en la grama y recostando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol abrió su pequeño tesoro e inicio su lectura, pero antes de que pudiese leer la primera línea fue interrumpido._

 _Una rama se insertó en un costado de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo. Del susto salto de donde estaba sentado soltando su libro en la grama y doblando su espalda de manera cómica por el dolor. Volteo para averiguar la identidad del pequeño idiota que le estaría molestando en su minutos sagrados._

 _Y sin embargo allí estaba ella. Volteando hacia su lado de derecho se encontró el rostro de una de sus estudiantes, peligrosamente cerca del suyo._

 _Haruno, Sakura._

 _Apartándose con velocidad, al notar su sonrojo, le acuso._

 _\- ¿Sakura, que haces? – Pregunto un poco molesto, pero al mirarla un poco nerviosa relajo su expresión - ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte por acoso sexual? – le dijo con un poco de humor, tratando de calmar el ambiente. Volvió a recostar su espalda sobre el cómodo tronco mientras recogía y guardaba su preciado libro._

 _Ella lo miro por unos minutos en silencio, solo con sus ojos muy abiertos, analizándolo. Y a los pocos segundos extendió una caja de regalo._

 _\- Es para usted, sensei – mientras seguía con sus rodillas desnudas sobre la grama y esperando que su sensei tomara el regalo._

 _Kakashi la miro sin entender la situación pero aun así decidió tomar la caja. Mientras veía la caja con curiosidad Sakura le llamo._

 _\- Sensei, ¿sabe que mañana me graduó? – pudo notar la tristeza en su rostro._

 _\- Claro que lo sé – respondió, mientras veía su delicado rostro. Si, era hermosa. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. – además, ¿no debería ser yo quien te de un regalo? – le pregunto._

 _\- Bueno, es solo un hasta luego – le respondió ignorando su pregunta - Realmente quería hacerle un regalo, para que no me olvide sensei – finalizo con una sonrisa._

 _Guardo silencio ante ese comentario. La observo sentarse junto a él, recostando también su espalda del tronco del árbol._

 _Su mirada se encontró con el cielo tratando de buscar las fuerzas que le impidieran cometer una locura. Si, por que eso era, una locura. Sentía palabras atascadas en su garganta que por muchas razones no podía decir, y que poco a poco el tiempo agotaba todas sus oportunidades de hacerlo._

 _\- Ya no podremos tomar el autobús juntos, sensei – soltó de repente mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos pero esta vez con una triste sonrisa._

 _Sabía lo que venía y era su culpa. Había permitido como todo un irresponsable que ella se enamorara de él. No lo pudo evitar, así como no pudo evitar que lo mismo le sucediese. Era un imbécil._

 _\- Sakura – la llamo con calma, pero antes de que pudiese terminar su frase fueron interrumpidos por las campanas que indicaban el fin del receso. Dio un largo suspiro. Los 15 minutos más cortos de su existencia. Así era el tiempo junto a ella._

 _Sakura solo volteo a verlo con sus enormes ojos verdes, y mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa se levantó con rapidez de la grama._

 _\- Sensei, ¿hoy en la parada? ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Clavo sus ojos en los suyos y mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, asintió._

 _\- No llegue tarde sensei – gritaba mientras corría hacia su aula._

 _Esa chica lo iba a volver loco._

* * *

 _Girando su rostro un par de veces solo para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún estudiante cerca, saco de su bolsillo su pequeño libro de tapas naranja. Sí. Su pequeño pecado._

 _Y justo cuando se terminaba esa hermosa primera línea, sintió ese conocido piquete. Sakura._

 _\- A este paso me dejaras un agujero en el costado, ¿sabes? – volteo rápidamente y con unos reflejos que no reconocía tener, halo de la pequeña rama arrastrando a la portadora con ella._

 _\- Sense… – con un pequeño grito se aproximó con velocidad hacia él._

 _Casi la hace caer, pero con uno de sus brazos la sostuvo y la atrajo hacia él. Sintió como nunca llego a imaginar los latidos salvajes del corazón de Sakura contra su pecho, confundiéndose con los suyos._

 _Solo cuando escucho su risa. Inevitablemente se contagió, le dedico una sonrisa. Siempre le pasaba. Ella se apartó con delicadeza y el solo la veía intrigado._

 _\- No sé qué te ha causado tanta risa – le dijo mientras arreglaba su chaqueta – además ¿qué haces aun en el instituto?_

 _Sakura lo miro, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- Kakashi-sensei, no sabía que su corazón podía latir tan rápido – le dijo, aun divertida, ignorándolo nuevamente._

 _Sintiendo un ardo en sus mejillas, volteo rápidamente. No sabía que a los 31 años un hombre podía sonrojarse. Ella solo lo perseguía para verlo divertida._

 _\- Sensei, ¿qué le parece si al terminar la universidad nos volvemos a encontrar aquí? – soltó de repente deteniendo su acoso._

 _Kakashi la miro sin entender_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas Sakura?_

 _\- Bueno cuando vuelva luego de graduarme, podre casarme – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Pues él seguía sin entender._

 _\- ¿Estas intentando decir que nos casaremos? – le pregunto con fastidio._

 _\- Entiéndalo como quiera sensei – completo – significa que realmente me convertiré en su esposa – con la sonrisa más brillante que había visto jamás._

 _\- ¿Esperas que crea que quieres casarte con tu viejo sensei de literatura? no bromees con eso Sakura – por alguna razón la molestia se apoderaba de él._

 _\- Hablo en serio – mientras se aferraba a una de sus mangas, clavo su fiera mirada esmeralda en la de él, y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, con toda las fuerzas que no creía poseer, la aparto. Le dedico una sus sonrisas._

 _\- Estas confundida Saku… – pero antes de iniciar la conversación que tenía que haber sucedido en el receso y que realmente no tendría que haber razones para tener, llego el autobús que esperaban. Ambos subieron en silencio. Trato de no mirarla. El tomo el asiento junto al pasillo y ella se colocó en el asiento detrás de él._

 _Decidió que debía aclararle las cosas._

 _\- Sakura – comenzó – es muy fácil decirlo ¿sabes? – Pero serán 4 años en los que no nos veremos – y mientras su voz se iba a apagando poco a poco - Ni tu ni yo… recordaremos esto – finalizo. Su pecho ardía pero aun así sonrió._

 _Tras solo unos segundos escucho su voz, un poco aburrida. – ¿Eso es lo que cree?_

 _\- Realmente si – hablo con sinceridad – los humanos somos criaturas volubles por naturaleza – se revolvió incomodo en su asiento y continuo – habrán muchos chicos jóvenes en la universidad a la que iras y aunque no lo quieras admitir en poco tiempo te olvidaras un viejo aburrido como yo. Créeme, de eso no tengo la menor duda._

 _Finalizo, solo para darse cuenta que esa dosis de realidad la necesitaba el también. Y le dolió. Le dolió más de lo que pudo imaginar. Recrearla en su imaginación con alguien más. Sus manos se cerraron en puños dentro de sus bolsillos._

 _\- Me gusta su cara somnolienta – le dijo muy cerca de su odio, sintió su aliento en su oreja pero no se movió._

 _La sintió apartarse, e inmediatamente se giró a buscarla. Y mientras se ponía un dedo en sus labios e imitaba una pose pensativa, agrego._

 _\- Me gusta su mal gusto para la bufandas, su barba de apenas unos días, esos calcetines de perritos que lleva al menos dos veces a la semana._

 _Se giró solo para ocultar su rostro de ella. Y ella volvió a la posición anterior. Siguió._

 _\- Me gusta lo inteligente que es y que tiene un corazón noble, si sensei, incluso esa sonrisa distante que muestra a todos, solo para ocultar lo que siente. Sé que no le gustan los dulces y que tiene muchos perros. A mí también me gustan._

 _Guardo silencio por unos segundos pero antes de voltear y buscarla._

 _\- También sé que le gustan las mujeres de pechos grandes, pero yo… - mientras desesperado volteaba a verla para encontrársela viendo dentro de su camisa – casi se desmaya en ese momento._

 _\- Bueno como lo explico, estoy algo corta – rio con inocencia. Él también lo hizo. Se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento._

 _En ese momento tuvo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y que riese contra su pecho, pero se contuvo. Debía hacerlo._

 _\- Me gusta la cicatriz en su ojo, lo hace lucir más atractivo y sus manos… - mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban y el solo estaba allí paralizado, sus brazos terminaron rodeándolo y su rostro hundiéndose en su cuello – Me ha gustado todos los días durante estos tres años, así que por favor no diga que lo olvidara. Cuando me gradué de la universidad, lo veré en la parada del autobús que siempre hemos tomado. Y un día como hoy tomaremos el autobús, juntos, a casa._

 _Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, pero ella siguió._

 _\- Entonces me casare con usted sensei, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Fue una insistente sacudida de hombro que lo saco de sus pensamientos… no, mejor dicho, de su eterno sueño.

\- Señor se ha dormido todo el camino, ya estamos en la última parada – le decía el anciano chófer con amabilidad.

Diablos.

La mañana siguiente despertó como de costumbre, tarde, tan tarde que no podría visitar a Obito. Tomo la ducha más rápida de su vida y solo alcanzo a comerse una tostada mientras se vestía.

Ya estaba 15 minutos tarde, así que corrió hasta la estación de trenes. El autobús no sería hoy una opción.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, solo que a veces ella asaltaba su mente llevándose toda su concentración, torturándolo. Su vida había permanecido exactamente igual, intento ir a citas, sin éxito alguno, más las citas de matrimonios concertados por su padres, solo fue este año que entendieron que quizás su hijo no estaba hecho para el matrimonio y dejaron de acosarlo. Al menos una tormenta había cesado pero ni hablar de las demás.

Aun no podía creer que después de 5 años siguiese creyendo en la promesa que una adolescente le hizo. Muchas veces como hoy, no podía evitar sentirse estúpido. Creo que ya había llegado el momento de enfrentar una nueva realidad de esas que duelen más de lo necesario, pensó mientras observaba el cielo recostado en el mismo tronco donde recibió la vieja bufanda que aún conservaba.

Se levantó y continúo con su día. Miro su reloj y se apresuró a la parada de ese árbol de cerezos. Llego corriendo en unos pocos minutos para su fortuna el autobús no había llegado. Trato de acomodar su bufanda ya que por alguna razón, la tarde estaba realmente fría. Su vista fija en el horizonte esperando el transporte pero su mente como siempre viajando a diferentes lugares no identifico la presencia de alguien más detrás de él.

Un dolor lo incomodo atravesó su costado y mientras trataba de alejarse del arma agresora, descubrió al criminal.

Una real sorpresa que por muchos años espero sin querer admitirlo pero que ahora había sucedido y simplemente no podía creerlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al voltear y verla. No tenía palabras.

\- Sensei – le llamo inocentemente como lo hacía en el pasado – O debería llamarlo Kakashi-san – finalizo viéndolo con esos ojos cristalizados que amenazaban en inundarse en lágrimas. Igual que los de él.

\- Perdón por haber tardado tanto – pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus orbes esmeralda – reprobé alemán II y me costó un año académico – mientras se levantaba del piso donde había permanecido de cuclillas tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Kakashi seguía sin creerlo.

\- Pero he cumplido Kakashi–san he vuelto – mientras despacio se acercaba a un atónito Kakashi.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta ella, acuno su pequeño rostro con sus manos y se ahogó en esos profundos mares esmeraldas que lo veían con tanta devoción.

\- ¿Has esperado por mi sensei? – lagrimas corrían por su rostro y el aun no podía emitir una sola palabra.

\- Más que esperar, te he anhelado cada día desde que te fuiste, pensé que había sido lo más tonto que había aceptado hacer en mi vida, pero aun teniéndote aquí, tan cerca, entiéndeme, aun no puedo creerlo – pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el simplemente no se pudo contener.

Con sus pulgares intento limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Sakura, y con la mayor delicadeza del mundo se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Fue un beso casto y corto en donde solo trataron de reconocerse a sí mismos, se habían encontrado. El sonrojo de ambos había aumentado pero sus manos seguían fuertemente tomadas. Ninguno quería hablar.

Fue Kakashi quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- Fueron 5 años de tortura – le dijo mientras la miraba pidiendo una respuesta.

\- Comparto tus sentimientos, nunca quisiste ponerte en contacto conmigo a pesar de no poder venir al pueblo por el trabajo y los estudios, no me contactaste, estuve a esto – Sakura levanto su rostro aun sonrojado, haciendo una expresión con sus dedos dejando una separación bastante corta – De olvidarme de la promesa – tuvo que confesar – mira que no querer hablarme – de repente se había enfurecido.

Kakashi al notarlo tuvo que intervenir.

\- No quería ser una molestia, ni para ti ni para tu nuevo futuro – clavando su mirada en la de ella.

\- Eres un idiota, un completo idiota – ella intento zafarse de sus manos pero él no se lo permitió.

\- Un idiota que solo quería que solo quería que vivieras una de las mejores etapas de la vida de los humanos con la mayor satisfacción posible, ¿y sabes? no me arrepiento - llevo su mano hasta su barbilla, la levanto y acerco su rostro haciendo que ella se sonrojara - Porque aunque sé que has vivido plenamente esa etapa tan importante, no me olvidaste – beso su frente con delicadeza, aspirando el olor que desprendía su dulce perfume.

De pronto Kakashi separó sus rostros lo más que pudo solo para encontrarse con su hermosa mirada.

\- Desde hoy no te volverás a separar de mi – lo dijo tan cerca de sus labios que Sakura tuvo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

\- No de nuevo Kakashi, no otra vez - mientras unía su frente a la de el – Por cierto, tu bufanda está un poco vieja ¿no crees?

\- Ni pienses que le desechare – Kakashi ofendido llevo una mano hasta ella, Sakura rio orgullosa.

\- Bien bien, no la botes, pero puedes tener un nueva, claro obsequiada por la misma persona.

En ese momento rebusco entre su bolso y saco una caja verde, Kakashi la abrió sin esperar y miro otra bufanda, le sonrió para decirle.

\- Necesitas más idea de regalos – Sakura rio bajo pero termino por señalar la suya, la que vestía en ese momento.

\- La usare todos los días – Kakashi la observo con cariño.

\- Lo sé, sé que será así – ahora fue Sakura quien acorto la distancia entre sus rostros y jalándolo por la vieja bufando que le había obsequiado hace 5 años, unió sus labios una vez más. Los unió para no volver a separarlos.

En ese momento el árbol de cerezos que siempre estuvo acompañándolos en la parada de autobuses empezó a dejar caer sus pétalos, formando una espectacular escena que recordarían de por vida.

Fin

* * *

Tuve algunos problemas de principiante al subir la historia. Y si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias infinitas.


End file.
